I will Never Forgive you!
by SleazyShakespeare
Summary: The price of doing the right thing might cost you what matters most. How far can Angelus push before he is pushed too far. Will Buffy defend a murderer, Warning this is violent and bloody also adult language meant for HBO. Haven't decided is this going to be a one shot. I will let you guys tell me to follow up or not. BTVS belongs to Whedon . Now read this or go eat a cookie. Ehhh
1. Chapter 1

I have not decided if this was a one shot or multiple chapters things. I think I am going to leave it up to you guys. I have some ideas as to where I am going to go if a follow up is requested. But I do feel it works as a bit of a stand a lone. I must warn you this is probably the darkest piece I have ever wrote. I don't like the blood and guts aspects of it but I needed to put myself in Angelus's shoes and tap in to his deep dark torture your soul places.


	2. Chapter 2

Xander parked his car in the road going through the cemetery. He got out and walked through the graveyard. He had an axe in his hand and was trying to stay alert. Angelus had led him out here leaving a note . _"Come to East View Cemetery 8 pm or I kill Cordeila."_

Xander looked around the graveyard and was careful listening for any sights or sounds. Angelus stepped out from an abandoned crypt. "Who's the big man with the big axe."

"Where is Cordeila?"

"You know I thought for sure you'd bring Buffy?"

"She doesn't know. I'm not putting Cordy at risk. You told me to show up. I did so. This doesn't involve her so let her go."

Angelus rolled his eyes. "See I wasn't counting on you to be Mister do it on my own. I kind of need Buffy here for the next part so just be patient I'm sure she will be here any second."

On cue Buffy came running through the East Gate. Xander clenched the handle of the axe angry. He just glared at Angelus. "What the hell is your game?"

Angelus just laughed. "Man you are running late slayer. Just imagine all the things I could have done to sweet young Xander here."

Buffy looked at Xander "Get the hell out of here Xander."

Xander shook his head "No. He has Cordy." He took the note out of his pocket and showed it to Buffy.

Buffy sighed and took out her note, showing it to Xander. _"Xander dies in East View Cemetery. Show up at 8 pm or he dies."_

Xander just glared at Angelus. "I knew this was a trap but all this letter writing is lame. What are you Dear Abby?"

Buffy angry looked at Xander. "You need to get out of here."

He just shook his head. "No. Not till I find Cordy."

Angelus smirked at Xander. "Relax. Cordy is at the school."

Xander shook his head. "You are lying."

Angel shook his. "Not technically. Cordeila's arms are at the school. I know how you guys loved her so much. So all of you are going to get a piece of her. I think Buffy get's a leg. Willow gets the right one. Well I'd tell you what you are getting but I don't want to ruin the surprise."

Xander closed his eyes and bit his lip. "You killed her."

Angelus just laughed. "Come on. It is kind of my thing. Even if I hadn't planned on killing her initially after 10 minutes of listening to her talk I mean come on you can't blame me. You dated her."

"You die tonight. "Unable to take any more Xander charged at him with the axe. Xander swung wildly missing from a great distance. Angelus danced mockingly. "That's strike one." Xander swung again missing by just as much. "Strike 2." He took one more swing. "And you are out of here." Angelus raised his foot kicking Xander back 20 feet. Xander sucked in air as he fell to the ground. The battle axe fell to the side.

Buffy charged in "Time for a new batter." She brought her fist connecting square with his face. Angelus rolled back. He just laughed.

Angelus charged at her punching back just as hard. "You know the best part of all of this. None of this is about Cordy or Xander."

Buffy delivered a punch straight to the ribs. Angelus groaned in pain but countered with a punch of his own. "You talk too much." She delivered a round house kick straight to his face. Since it worked the first time she went with it again. This time though the move was too choreographed. Angelus had caught her foot as she delivered the blow.

"Oh come on. You gotta know by now." In one violent snap he turned her ankle shattering the bone.

Buffy cried out in pain falling to the ground. She tried to pull herself up but couldn't support the weight. "You bastard."

Angelus laughed standing over her. "See I wanted you here when to see when I killed your best friend." He pointed over to where Xander was laying but now he was gone. "Where the hell did he"

Just than the bright head lights of Xander's car could be seen as it came barreling at him. Xander held his foot to the gas and charged with everything he had.

Angelus didn't see the car till it was to late. Xander plowed in to him. As Angelus was thrown off balance he grabbed the hood gripping it with everything he had while his legs and torso were just along for the ride.

It was than Xander saw his target . A violent left turn and he slammed Angelus and his car against the wall of a crypt. The crypt was far enough it didn't put Buffy at risk of getting hurt. Angelus groaned as he was slammed against the wall but the big pain came as Xander's car slammed and pinned him against the crypt. A mortal man would have been cut in half but Angelus wasn't mortal.

Angelus looked at Xander through the windshield. "I'm going to fucking kill you."

Xander stepped off the break and applied the gas wanting to make sure he was good and pinned. Angelus just groaned in pain. Xander slammed the car in to park but left the engine running. "You aren't going anywhere."

Buffy saw the car door opened. "XANDER!"

He saw her crawling unable to get up. "I'm okay Buffy."

Angelus tried pushing the car but even with his vampire strength it was too much. "When I get out I am going to rip you in half. We will see how good it feels on you."

Buffy looked at Angelus shocked. He was trapped and pinned by Xander's car unable to move. "Xander you did it!. You captured Angelus. We can get some ropes or chains or something and tie him up. We can finally get him under control."

Xander stood there a second numb. He had just learned his girlfriend was dead. All because of a plot Angelus had put together. He wanted to make Buffy watch as he murdered her best friend. That's when he saw it. The moonlight had shined on the silver axe Xander brought with him in to the graveyard.

He went over and picked up the axe. "Buffy we aren't taking him in."

She saw Xander with the axe in hand and suddenly realized what he had in mind. She quickly tried to pull herself up but was unable to stand at all due to the broken ankle. "Xander stop it. You don't have to do this. We have him. He can't hurt anyone anymore."

"STOP IT! God damn it STOP IT Buffy." He shook his head. "You know as well as I do even if we try some kidnap and capture plan it is only temporary. Spike or that bat shit crazy girlfriend of Spike's is going to do what ever it takes to break him out. Once again putting Willow or Giles or me in danger. If it isn't them it will be one of his countless minion vampires."

Angelus rolled his eyes. "Oh my God really will you please just stop. I'm not sure what would be worse your radiator currently burning the hell out of my ball sack, the idea of dying or listening to you to carry on. I mean I torture people and what you two are doing is anything beyond I've ever done. Oh and for the record bat shit crazy has a name. It's Drucilla."

Buffy looked at him angry. "Shut the fuck up. I am trying to save your life."

Angelus just laughed and rolled his eyes. "Oh My God." He looked at Buffy than at Xander. "You think he is really going to kill me." He laughed and wiped a tear from his eye. "You don't get it."

Xander stepped closer. "You don't think you'll do it."

Angelus smiled. "I think you have the intention the desire and even the means to do it. You wont. But you want to.." At this point Angelus locked eye with Xander. "See what you don't' get is your role in all of this." He pointed to Buffy weak and broken on the ground. "Buffy is a champion. I am a champion. We were put in this town by destiny. Destiny chooses greatness. I know you hate me. I can see that fire in your eyes. I can see you wanting to kill me. The reason I have no fear is because you are a nothing."

Buffy pulled herself up getting off the broken ankle and leaning against the car. "Are you trying to piss him off?'

Angelus growled angry. "He needs to hear this. I know a day will come where I die. Maybe it will be swimming in Summers blood. Who knows? What I do know is when the books are written the stories of Angelus will be told for generations. The slayer and her battles will be told to future generations.."

He simply raised a finger pointing to Xander "But you. Are you really so fucking delusional that you think you could even be a foot note in that history. See destiny or fate or what ever you want to call it won't allow me to die at the hands of some little asshole like you. So go ahead stand there with that axe like it means something. But we all know how this ends."

Xander sucked in a breath and closed his eyes. He needed to find his calm. "Foot note or not I know what has to be done." He stepped towards Angelus and Buffy cried out.

"Xander please. "

He looked at Buffy and shook his head. "This has to be done Buffy."

"I am the slayer. I am the line in the sand. This isn't your choice to make."

"Jenny Callendar, Theresa, Cordeila and tons of other people who wanted nothing more than to feel safe in this town. He took that from them."

Angelus just smiled taunting him. "Multiple tons if we are being honest. There was this one fat guy that ran like a duck and he had to tip the numbers up alone if we are just talking pound for pound."

Buffy looked at him pleading to get him to shut up. "Will you stop?"

Buffy tried to hobble to get to Xander but slayer or not she was hurt and she couldn't stop him no matter how much she wanted. "Buffy too many people have died because you want to save Angel. At some point we have to say the one life isn't worth all the others that he has taken."

"Wait Xander." Her mind raced as she was trying to think of anything. "You can't do this. Not to him but to me. If you do this I can never forgive you. You will be killing our friendship."

"You don't think I know that. If this is my sacrifice I have to make than so be it."

He raised the axe and buffy tried to come out with one last please. "Xander stop. If you don't kill him." She swallowed the lump in her throat. "If you don't kill him I will give you the one thing you have always wanted."

Angelus just laughed, "Oh my God this is too damn good. She is going to fuck you Xander if you spare my life. Wow as someone who has been there I have to tell you I'm not sure what to take. I mean there is the whole revenge you killed my girl friend thing but than the whole idea of the slayer showing you her Oh face."

Xander just shook his head. "Do you know what the beautiful part of all of this is? The part that is so ironically delicious that you want to just hold the flavor in your mouth and savor it all day."

Angelus groaned angry "Pretty sure you are going to need a new alternator as it is currently going to town on my naughty parts but sure tell me this tidbit."

He pointed the axe handle at Buffy. "She is your savior. I mean right now if she could she would be fighting me with everything she has. She would probably give her last breath to save a piece of shit like you. She can't though because you hobbled her. Now come on. You have to admit if fate is working it's magic card game here tonight that is one doozy of a hand."

Angelus just bit his lip contemplating what he said. "I do have to admit that is pretty good."

Buffy looked at him. "Xander I can give you my word he will never hurt anyone again. Let's just knock him out and take him back to the school."

Xander sighed looking at Buffy. Angelus growled. "Okay this is fun and all but it's old. You aren't going to kill me. We both know you are not. So lets make a deal. You get in your car pull it out of gear and we can both agree to do this another day. "

Xander ignored his words He stepped closer to Angelus but still out of arm reach. "Not today."

Buffy eyes were as wide as pancakes. "Xander DON'T!"

Angelus laughed. "He's bluffing he will neve" But he never got the chance to finish that sentence. One swing of the axe at his neck and Angelus head rolled to the ground before turning to dust.

Buffy watched in shock as her one time lover turned to dust and along with it the hopes of ever getting Angel back. "NO! You fucking murderer."

Buffy pulled her self to her feet again but still couldn't walk. "I will kill you. I hate you Xander."

"I know you do but right now I can't worry about that. There are things I need to do."

"Things? You just killed the only man I could ever love and you have THINGS. Fuck your things."

"I have to find Cordy or the parts of her. I have to go to her parents and explain to them that the daughter they love they will never see again. So yes these are important things. I have to" He gritted his teeth and fought back the tears. "I have to harvest all the parts he cut her in to and give them to her family so they can have a funeral." He wanted to cry he wanted to scream at the world.

"You don't get it. That was Angelus. That wasn't Angel. Now I can never have him back."

Xander wanted to slap her. He wanted to yell at her to see someone else's pain but what was the point. Instead he found the last piece of calm he had and offered it. "I have to go but I don't want to leave you here. There are vampires or other things out here that would love to find a slayer unable to defend herself."

"I don't want or need your help."

"I knew you would say that. So I'll call Giles and have him pick you up."

"Go to hell."

Xander shook his head. "Go to hell? I think I was born into it."

Xander pulled what was left of his car out of the cemetery. He found the closest pay phone and called Giles. He explained the situation. He went back and waited at the edge of fence line and watched Buffy struggling to even crawl. She was sore and tired. Tired in the soul tired in the body tired in every way there was to be tired.

She was vulnerable but Xander kept an eye till he saw Giles car arrived. He watched as the high school librarian rushed out of his car and scooped Buffy up. Even from the distance he was at he could hear her sobbing. "He killed him. He really killed him." Giles saw the axe that Xander used. He scooped it up and put it in the back seat.

Just like that they were gone. Xander spent the rest of the night fighting back the urge to vomit. He called Willow and Joyce asking about any boxes or packages they might have received. Both of them confirmed they had the boxes but hadn't been opened.

He spread out the pieces evenly between Willow, Buffy Giles and Oz. Xander didn't want to go home. A part of him hoped he wouldn't find anything. Why would Angelus torment him if he had no plans to ever let him see it anyways? Xander was supposed to die that night in the graveyard.

Sadly Angelus had left the torso for him. Xander had never seen anything so gruesome in his life. He broke down sobbing and emptied his stomach on the side of the bed.

He wanted to take a moment for himself but knew there was one part left to find. Angelus had cut off her head for nothing more than shock value. His mind raced as to who would receive that.

In that second he knew where she was. "Oh God no." He raced his car now dripping oil and every fluid imaginable to the Chase estate. He ran as fast as he could. He pounded on the door hoping to stop them. No parent should ever have to experience what Angelus had planned.

But he was to late. He heard the shriek from the house. He turned the knob and ran in to our house. Cordy's mom was on the floor sobbing with the white cardboard box next to her.

He looked at Xander confused. "My baby girl. Who would do this?"

Xander opened his mouth trying to find the words all that came out. "I am sorry. I couldn't protect her."

Even beyond the grave Angelus had found one last way to leave his mark and destroy one more soul.


End file.
